onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 17
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 39 (p. 13-19) Chapter 40 (p. 2-19) Chapter 41 (p. 2-18) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Usopp | rating = 14.1 - Original 3.1 - Remastered | rank = 9 - Original 14 - Remastered }} "Completely Infuriated! Kuro vs. Luffy, Final Battle!" is the 17th episode of the One Piece anime. Short Summary Kuro's ultimate attack, "Shakushi", attacks everything in the area, whether it is friend or foe, and Luffy becomes enraged by his total lack of regard for his crew. However, Luffy overcomes his powers and puts an end to the battle. Usopp then joins Luffy's crew and becomes a pirate. Kaya gifts them a ship as thanks for saving her and the village. Long Summary After Kuro finishes his rampage of killing his own men, he turns to Luffy. He tries to attack Luffy, but Luffy easily dodges it. Luffy tells Kuro that Shakushi has too many useless movements, so he can predict the movements. Kuro responds by saying, "Don't get cocky. Up 'til now, I was just toying with you." Kuro then uses Shakushi again, but before he could do anything Luffy quickly grabs his leg and jumps on him. Luffy uses his stretching ability to wrap all around Kuro preventing him from moving. Luffy tells him that he can't run around now that he is wrapped up. At first, the Black Cats are in shock that Luffy can so easily get a hold of their captain. Then the Black Cats realize that if Luffy wins they will not be killed. So they are glad and cheer Luffy on. Meanwhile, in the forest, Jango is about to kill Kaya when Usopp's Gang use a shovel they found to knock him over. When Jango notices them, he quickly kicks them sending them flying. Zoro, who was waiting behind, then comes in, but Jango yells that he is too late. Instead of attacking Jango Zoro cuts a branch that was in the way of Usopp. With the branch out of the way, Usopp now uses his slingshot to prevent Jango from killing Kaya. Back on the shore, Luffy has the entire Black Cats crew cheering for him. He headbutts Kuro and stretches his head all the way to the pirates and yells at them not to cheer for him. After this brief scene it returns back to Usopp and Zoro. Kuro yells that his plan will never fail but he is cut off by a second head butt by Luffy. This incredibly strong headbutt knocks Kuro completely out. The Black Cats marvel at Luffy's strength saying that even the strongest marines couldn't defeat Kuro. They ask Luffy who he is, Luffy responds by saying that he is Monkey D. Luffy and that Kuro was never strong. Luffy said that he could never lose to someone who ran away from his crew. That a true pirate stays loyal to his crew 'til the day he dies. His final statement to the Black Cats was that he would be the one to be the Pirate King. Luffy's crew then starts to regroup. Usopp tells his gang to keep quiet about what happened. They don't want to, instead, they want to tell the whole village what happened and to be heroes. Even Kaya pitches in telling Usopp that he should clear up any misunderstandings with the village before he leaves. Usopp responds by telling them that the villages would just think he was lying like usual. The gang agrees to help Usopp and not to tell anyone what happened. Usopp goes to meet up with Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats. He thanks, Luffy saying that he would have never been able to protect the village alone. Usopp decides to become a real pirate and says goodbye to his gang at the place where they first met 5 years ago. He tells them that he is proud of them for helping him defend the village. Usopp tells the gang that the battle they just fought was the last battle they would have together. He then starts to reminiscences about the old times. He orders his crew (tavern keeper Ninjin, carpenter Piiman and writer Tamanegi) to follow their own paths as the Usopp Pirate Crew is disbanded and to keep everything that happened a secret. The gang then dissolved. Kaya starts feeling better and has prepared a present for Luffy. She meets and thanks, Luffy and the crew at the Meshi. The present is a ship designed by Merry, the Going Merry. It has a "lamb head" with a cannon beneath. Usopp finished packing his bag, but it appears as if he packed everything in his house. It is far too large to fit out the door, so he is pulling very hard on it to get it out of the doorway. He pulls so hard that when it finally comes loose it sends him rolling down the cliff. Luffy and Zoro stop him before he hits the Going Merry. Usopp tells Luffy that he hopes some day they will meet in the sea as rivals. Luffy then says, "what are you talking about, aren't we comrades?" Usopp happily joins Luffy's gang and sail off together. Ninjin, Piiman and Tamanegi carry on the traditional warning to the village that "The Pirates are Coming". Kaya wants to become a doctor after finding out about Usopp's childhood from Merry who heard it from the villagers. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Luffy defeats Kuro. *This is the first episode to use Usopp's Eyecatcher. *This episode introduces a new 4Kids Entertainment logo only on this episode. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 17 de:Ikari Bakuhatsu! Kuro vs Luffy Ketchaku no Yukue!